


Because I Love You

by StilesStilinskiMcCall



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Past Drug Addiction, Sciles Reversebang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:04:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1956084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StilesStilinskiMcCall/pseuds/StilesStilinskiMcCall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because he's homeless, that doesn't mean he can't have love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Sciles Reversebang 2014](http://scilesreversebang.tumblr.com/). [Coucourfeyrac](http://coucourfeyrac.tumblr.com/) made an amazing graphic that you can find [here](http://coucourfeyrac.tumblr.com/post/91728528713/i-made-this-graphic-for-the-sciles-reverse-bang)! I had a great time writing this. Sorry for any grammar/spelling errors. All errors are mine.
> 
> Enjoy!

Stiles smiled wide in thanks as he was handed the plate and went over to his table. When he reached it Isaac rolled his eyes and Stiles made a face in response. “I don't even know why you waste your time. He's big and famous, he's only here for the publicity.”

Stiles glared at Isaac. “Why do you have to be so negative?”

“Because you're a idiot. If you really think he's going to go for an ex-junkie, then those drug did more to your brain than I thought.” Stiles frowned and pushed the food around on his plate. Issac sighed. “Look I don't want you to get your hopes up for something that will never happen. Scott's really nice, I get that, but he doesn't really care about us. If his Mom didn't volunteer here he wouldn't even be here.”

“He helped us get a job.” Stiles mumbled.

“A job at his ex-girlfriends restaurant, doing dishes. We make just above minimum wage.”

“It's better than nothing. At least he's helping us.” Stiles took another bite of his food.“I like him.”

“I know you do. But I really don't see your” he waved his hand in the air. “ _thing_ going anywhere. If he really cared as much as you think, you wouldn't be in this shelter sitting across from me eating dinner.” They fell into a awkward silence as they ate. It was only broken when someone cleared their throat. They both looked up to see Scott holding a plate and glancing nervously between them.

“Can I sit with you?” Stiles nodded and scooted over so Scott could sit next to him. Scott beamed. “Thanks.” He took a few bites before speaking. “So Isaac. Allison told me she found you cooking after hours.”

Stiles' head shot up and he stared at Isaac with wide eyes. Isaac mouth was opening and closing while he searched for an excuse. “I-I was just-I wanted-I wanted something sweet and I thought everyone had left. I'm sorry.”

Scott shook his head. “She isn't mad. The opposite actually. She wanted to know if you ever thought about going to pastry school. She said the cake was amazing.”

Isaac shrugged.“It wasn't something I thought about and it isn't even a option now.”

Scott took another bite of his food and smiled around it. “It could be.”

Isaac frowned into his plate as if it did something to him personally. “What are you saying?”

“I'm saying there's a way for you to go to culinary school. If that's something that you would want.”

“I never graduated high school.”

“Then we'll start off small. Get your GED.”

“He'll do it.” Both heads turned towards Stiles.

“What?”

Stiles smiled wide and bright. “He'll do it.”

“Stiles you can't just decide my life!”

He turned to Isaac.“I can and I am.” He smiled at Scott. “He'll do it.

“But what about you?”

Stiles shrugged his shoulders. “What about me? I graduated high school remember? Third in my graduating class. A lot of good that did me considering my current situation but whatever.”

“I can't just _leave_ you.” Isaac was starting to panic his voice was high and his breathing rushed.

Stiles got up and moved to sit at Isaac's side. He put a comforting hand on his back. “Hey, hey breathe. Come on. In and out. In. Out.” Isaac did as he was told. “It's isn't going to be instantaneous. You have to sign up for classes and study and pass and all that good stuff. I'll be with you every step of the way.”

“But I don't want to leave you.”

“Isaac come on. What happened to the cocky confident guy I was talking to like fifteen minutes ago?”

“He's locked in a freezer.”

Stiles frowned. “Not funny. Look nothing is set in stone. Let's just start off small. GED. How does that sound?” Isaac nodded. “Good. Great. Scott!”

“Yes!”

“Thank you.”

Scott gave him a small smile. “You're welcome.”

***

Stiles fell back on to the bed with a laugh and watched as Scott crawled up along his body to hover over him. Scott smirked and Stiles rolled his eyes. He pulled the other boy down so their lips were together. Puffy and bright pink from kisses and bites. They pulled apart with a wet smack and Stiles ran his thumbs along Scott's jaw. “Thank you. For doing that for Isaac. He's stubborn and would never say it to you but he appreciates it.”

Scott laid down next to Stiles and put his head on his chest to listen to his heart. “It's no big deal.”

“To you maybe but for Isaac this is huge. His biggest regret of running away is never being able to finish school.” Stiles looked down at Scott. “Thank you.”

Scott laughed. “Why do you keep thanking me?”

“Because Isaac's my best friend and an idiot. He won't thank you himself.” Scott chuckled.

“Are you mad at me?”

Scott shifted so he was looking up at Stiles. “No. Not anymore.”

“But you were?”

“I just don't understand why you won't move in with me.”

Stiles sighed. “Because I don't want to be a charity case. I already told you when I get a job, and I'm able to contribute to bills I'll move in.”

“But you don't have to pay bills. I can afford it and you _do_ have a job.”

“Washing dishes. I can't even afford half rent on a shitty apartment. And what would I do when your on tour, singing to the masses?”

“Come with me.” Stiles snorted. “I'm serious.” Scott pushed himself up until he was sitting. “Isaac should be done getting his GED right before our tour starts. We throw him a little thing at the shelter or maybe here at the house. Then we pack a few things and you and Isaac spend the next few months on the road with me and my band. Then when the tours over, Isaac starts his culinary classes and you both move in with me.”

Stiles arched his eyebrow. “I see you're very serious about this.”

“I want you here. With me. I miss you when your at the shelter. I can't just call you or come visit.”

Stiles snorted. “You can't call or visit when I'm _not_ a the shelter.”

“I know I just...I worry.”

“What's to worry about? I'm safe in the shelter you know this. And I never go anywhere without Isaac.”

“Except for here.”

“Except for here.” Stiles echos.

“I know that. I'm just paranoid. I remember the first time we met, it wasn't pretty.”

“And yet here we are. A year later and we're sleeping together.”

Scott frowned. “Is that what we're doing? Sleeping together.”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Dating if you prefer. Of course all our dates end with me on my back so...” Scott hit him in the face with a pillow.

-

Stiles remembers how they first met. Stiles was going through withdraw. Stiles begged Isaac to make sure he stuck it out no matter what. No matter if begged to cried or how hard he did either. And boy did he cry and beg and puke and lets not talk about the diarrhea. By the time Scott came around he was angry and constantly wanted to puke. When Scott asked him if he wanted any dinner he blew up in his face. Yelling and screaming and threatening him. The security guards on duty were making their way over, ready to kick him out. Isaac jumped between them and was trying to calm Stiles down while simultaneously trying to to tell Scott yes they'd eat but please go away. It all came to a temporary halt when Stiles eyes grew into saucers and he puked all over the floor. Stomach empty, Stiles seemed a lot calmer.

“I threw up.”

Scott gave him a disgusted look. “Yeah.”

“On your shoes.”

“I noticed.”

“I'm sorry.”

Scott winced. “So am I.”

“I'm Stiles.”

“Scott.”

Stiles' eyes flitted over to his friend.“Isaac?”

“Yes Stiles.”

“I don't want to do this anymore.” Stiles sounded defeated.

“I'm sorry. You have to, remember?” Stiles nodded and looked like he wanted to cry. “Scott right?” Scott nodded. “I'm Isaac. Can you get me something to clean his up with.”

“Yeah sure.” Scott walked away with squeaky sneakers.

The security guards boxed Isaac and Stiles in. “Do you two need to leave?”

Isaac shook his head.“No he's detoxing. He had a bit of a outburst but we're good now.”

The guard eyes Stiles up and down.“You good Stilinski?”

Stiles held up a shaky thumb. “Golden.”

“Another outburst and your both gone. Am I understood?” They both nodded. “Good. Clean this up. It's almost lights out.” Scott brought back the bucket of hot soapy water, mop and rags just as the guard left. He helped Isaac and Stiles clean up the vomit even though they told him repeatedly he didn't have too. Scott shrugged and said he knew that,but wanted to anyway. They didn't see Scott again for a few days but when they did he handed Stiles a twelve pack of ginger ale. “In case your stomach is still upset.”

Stiles can't remember ever smiling as hard as he had then.

-

Stiles' eyes flickered open and landed on the digital clock. 7:31pm. He had just under an hour to get to the shelter before they closed the doors. Stiles lifted the arm slung across his waist and carefully slid out of bed. He quietly got dressed and slipped from the room. He had already pulled on his jacket and was just slipping into his shoes when he heard the voice.

“Just stay.” Scott hair was a fluffy mess, eyes more shut than open, and he had sleep lines from his pillow.

“You know I can't. I have to make sure Isaac is okay.”

Scott leaned against the wall. “Isaac's and adult he can take care of himself.”

“Isaac is nineteen. Legally an adult mentally a ninth grade drop out. Isaac is smart but his naivety knows no bounds.”

Scott scratched his head.“Mmm. Time 's it?”

“7:37.” Scott let out a groan and shuffled over to Stiles. He pulled the slightly taller boy down until their lips met. It was slow, lazy, and slightly stale. “Go back to sleep.”

“'S only 7:30ish.”

“And you have rehearsal in the morning.” Stiles kissed him again. “Go back to sleep.”

“Kay. See you later.”

“Later.”

Stiles pretended not to hear Scott's last words just before the door shut.

-

When he got to the shelter Isaac was already curled up underneath his blankets. He wasn't sleep, his eyes were lazily tracking people as the moved about. When he spotted Stiles he sat up and pulled his knees to his chest. “You were almost late.”

“Almost doesn't count.” Stiles pulled off his shoes and tucked them beneath his cot.

Isaac watched Stiles get settled in. “Did you tell Scott about me? About me not finishing school?”

Stiles hesitated. “Not until he asked me if I had finished school.”

Isaac gnawed on his lip.“Did you sleep with him...so he would pay for it? For our jobs?”

Stiles looked over his shoulder and gave Isaac a confused look. “No...I sleep with him because we care about each other. Isaac...” Isaac looked away. “Did you sleep with someone?” Isaac nodded. “When?”

“Like...a week or two ago.”

“ _Why?_ ” Stiles was confused. So very confused.

“I was coming here after work. I was waiting to cross the street. The guy...he thought I was a prostitute. I didn't correct him. He asked how much for a blow. I said $200 to be smart he gave it to me before I even got in the car.”

“Isaac why would you-he could have been a cop! You could have been arrested! Or he could have been some crazy murderer or something!”

“I know!”

“What could have _possibly_ made you think that was a good idea!?”

“We need the money!”

“Not that badly!” Isaac looked ashamed. He laid down and faced away from Stiles. Stiles stared at his back for a bit before talking. “Look I'm not mad okay. I'm just worried about you. People are assholes and they're dangerous. You're young and cute and people are just itching take advantage of that. I don't want anything to happen to you. I don't want you to end up where I was.” Stiles grabbed his blanket and climbed onto the cot with Isaac. It was barely big enough to hold Isaac and them both together was a tight squeeze but Isaac didn't protest and Stiles didn't care. “You're like my little brother and best friend rolled all into one I just want you to be safe.” They somehow slotted together on the cot and both were asleep moments after the lights were out.

-

Scott sat on the couch flicking channels and waited for the doorbell to ring. Stiles was supposed to be coming over but he was late. His phone rang and he saw the caller was his Mom he couldn't ignore it. “Hi mom.”

“Hi sweetheart. So I found this deal on underwear. You get five three packs for $15.”

“Mom I really don't think I meed to pack that much underwear. If I run out there's Wal-Mart's all over the country.”

“I know that, but I also know you Scott. Don't think I didn't notice you would wear the same pair for days in a row. I'm your mother, I notice things like that.”

Scott groaned. “Mom I'm not leaving for a while. I have appearances I have to make and stuff before I go.”

“I know but it never hurts to be ready a head of time.”

“Mom? How much coffee have you had?”

“Enough to turn my blood into pure caffeine. Oh! Make sure you buy a lot of condoms and lube.”

“ _Mom!_ ” Scott could feel the heat on his face.

“I'm not a idiot Scott you're 25 years old. I'm sure you aren't a monk, and sometimes groupies are very tempting.”

“Oh my G _od_!” The doorbell rang and Scott jerked his head up. “Mom, there's someone at my door.”

“It's 11 at night. Is this a horror movie situation? Am I about to listen to my son get murdered? Scott don't answer the door!”

Scott laughed. “Mom I'm not about to get murdered.” Scott tossed the remote onto the couch and went to answer the door.

He looked through the peep hole and saw Stiles on the other side, shivering and bloody. Scott yanked open the door and Stiles stumbled forward.“P-please. It's so cold.”

“Mom, I'll call you back.” Scott hung up his phone without waiting for a answer. He yanked Stiles into his arms and kicked the door shut. “God you're freezing.” Scott ran his hands up and down Stiles' arms. Stiles hissed and pulled out of Scott's grip. “What happened? Why are you-where's your stuff?”

“I was jumped. They took everything. My clothes, my coat, my gloves, hat, everything.”

“Where's Isaac?”

“He had to work. I walked with him to the restaurant, I was on my way here when they jumped me.”

“Stiles you said you would be here at six it's _eleven._ I thought you were at the shelter!”

“There's a chance I may have passed out at some point before making my way here.”

Scott grabbed his coat.“I'm taking you to the hospital.”

Stiles shook his head. “I don’t even have a place to live. I can't afford a hospital.” Scott looked him over as best he could. “What?”

“I'm calling my Mom.”

“No!”

“Yes! She just got off work and I know she's awake.” Scott dialed despite Stiles protests. The phone hardly rung before Melissa was picking up the phone.

“Not dead?”

“Not dead, but I do need you to come over.”

“Aww you miss your Mom?”

“Actually a friend just showed up and he's hurt.”

“Take him to the hospital if he's hurt. I'm not a doctor Scott.”

“He can't afford a hospital. Can you just some and check him out? See if he does need a hospital. Please?”

Melissa let out a little sigh. “I'll be there soon.”

“Thanks Mom.” Scott hung up and grabbed Stiles' arm. “Lets get you into something warm.” By the time Stiles was redressed in something warm, Melissa was knocking at the door. Scott ran to get the door and let his mom in. “How'd you get here so fast?”

“Managed to get green lights the whole way. Probably won't ever happen again.” Melissa hung up her coat. “So where is this friend of yours?”

“In my bedroom.” Scott led the way, even though he knew Melissa knew the way. Once there Melissa raised her eyebrows at the lump of blankets. “He was cold.”

Stiles stuck his head out of the blankets and gave Melissa a sheepish wave. “Hey...”

“Hi.” Melissa gave the boys a confused look. “How do you know where Scott lives?” When neither answered and Scott made a pointed effort not to look at his Mom. She knew the answer instantly. “Scott McCall. You're dating Stiles and you didn't _tell_ me?!”

“Stiles didn't want you to know.”

Melissa turned to Stiles with hands on her hips. “Really? You didn't want me to know?”

Stiles fiddled with the blankets. “To be fair it's not just you. The only person who knows other than us is Isaac.”

Melissa swatted Scott in the back of the head. “You told Isaac before you told me.”

Scott covered his head. “He figured it out! We didn't tell him.”

“Wait a minute. If you two are dating,” she pointed at Stiles. “Why are you still at the shelter? Someone could really use the place to stay.”

Stiles shrugged. “Can this be a conversation for after you check me over?”

“You're stalling.”

“I know. Is it working?”

“Unfortunately. Get up so I can check you over.” Stiles carefully slid out if the bed and shuffled over to Melissa and Scott. “Does it hurt anywhere specifically?”

“My body hurts in general but my back in particular hurts.” Melissa nodded. She poked and prodded and carefully felt along his ribs and the muscles over his back.

“From what I can tell nothing is broken. You have a busted lip, scraped knees and hands, along with a few bruises on you back. You're going to be in pain for a bit but I don't think you need a hospital.” Stiles nodded and stood awkwardly in front of Melissa.

“I don't want Scott for his money.” The words were sudden and unexpected. “When we started sleeping together it was just a mutual thing. I'm pretty sure Scott was still upset about the puke on his shoes; then feelings got involved. I didn't even know who Scott was at first. Isaac had to tell me. I tried to avoid Scott but it didn't work.”

-

_Stiles was counting the change in his pocket with an intense look. When he realized didn't have enough he shoved his hands back into his pockets. Stiles glanced into the diner, licked his lips and stood there for a few moments before walking off, adjusting the bag on his back. He didn't notice Scott or when he got up from his seat and made a dash for the door._

“ _Hey!” Stiles kept walking. “Hey! You! With the backpack!” Stiles stopped and turned to face Scott, he held out the plate. “Here.” Stiles gave him a look. “I didn't do anything to it. She literally had just sat it in front of me when I saw you.” Scott gave the plate a little shake. “Take it.”_

_Stiles hesitated before reaching out and taking the plate. “Thank you.” Stiles gave him a smile that Scott returned. “I'll pay you back.”_

_Scott shook his head. “Don't worry about it.”_

“ _I'll pay you back, I swear.”_

“ _Or you can finally stop avoiding me.” Scott sounded angrier then he intended. “Did I do something wrong?” Stiles shook his head. “Then what is it?”_

“ _You're famous.”_

“ _...Okay?”_

“ _Your famous, and rich, and I live in the shelter you volunteer at.”_

“ _I know. That's how we met, remember?”_

“ _Rich people and poor people don’t get along. There's a bunch of books about it. Maybe we should just stick to being friends. No more hanging out outside of the shelter. No more kissing, touching, nothing. Just friends.”_

_Scott's heart broke a little. “I guess...if that's what you want.” Stiles gave a curt nod and walked away, sandwich still in hand._

_It would be a week and a half before Scott saw Stiles again. It was pouring down rain and he was heading back to his house when he saw him. Backpack over his head as he walked down the street, soaked to the bone. Scott pulled up beside him and rolled down the window. “Hey, do you need a ride home?” The guy just stared. “Or to a shelter, maybe?”_

_Stiles shifted his feet. “They're closed and the ones that aren't are probably full because of rain.”_

_Scott chewed on his lip. “Do you want to come to my place?”_

_Stiles narrowed his eyes. “Scott I told you already.”_

_Scott's face turned scarlet. “That's not what I meant! I just-I was trying to be nice. To give you a place to wait out the rain. You don't have to come if you don't want to.”_

_There was a flash of lightning and a crack of thunder. Stiles shuffled a little closer to the car. “If you try anything, and I mean anything I'll kick you in the nuts. Got it?”_

“ _Got it.” Scott unlocked the passenger side door and he carefully climbed in. Scott waited for him to click his seat belt before driving off. They sat in silence for a few moments before Scott spoke up. “Are you still mad at me?”_

“ _I was never mad at you, Scott.” Stiles fiddled with his damp bag._

_Scott nodded.“So... How was the sandwich?”_

_Stiles smiled to himself.“It was good. Thanks.”_

“ _Good. You're welcome.” They sat in silence until they reached the house. “I have my friends dog. she's a bit affectionate. She doesn't bite, she's good a meeting new people. She's just going to weave around you and follow you for a bit. Is that okay? If not I can put her in a room.”_

_Stiles shook his head.. “It's fine. I like dogs.”_

“ _Cool.” Scott smiled and got out the car followed shortly after by Stiles. Scott was surprised when he opened the door and Lila didn't come running. “She must be sleep, so you're okay.” Stiles nodded. They stood in the hallway. “So. You hungry?”_

“ _I'm always hungry.”_

_Scott nodded. “Right. I'll make you something.” Scott made a few sandwiches and sat them in front of Stiles. “I'm going to find you something to wear so you can shower.” Scott went up to his room and found Lila sleeping in the corner in her bed. She gave him a quick glance before going back to sleep. Scott grabbed a pair of sweats and a t-shirt and hoped they'd fit. When he got back to the kitchen Stiles was filling a glass he found with water from the sink then downing it without a breath. Scott cleared his throat and handed Stiles the clothes. “Good?” Stiles nodded. “How about a shower?” Stiles nodded again and followed Scott to the bathroom. Scott showed him how to use the shower and walked out._

_*_

_Stiles watched him leave and waited a few seconds before undressing. He stepped into the shower and let out a sigh as the hot water ran over his skin. He ran his fingers through his hair and ignored the dirty water that went down the drain. He reached for the shampoo that was in the shower and squirted some into his palm and scrubbed his hair clean. He rinsed, grabbed his washcloth, soap, scrubbed himself clean. He ignored the scars on his arms and legs and enjoyed the feeling of being clean for the first time in a long time. Once he finished he stood under the water until it started to turn cold. He turned the water off and dried with the fluffy green towel._

_He pulled on the clothes he was given and shoved his clothes into his backpack. He shuffled through his bag until he found the worn photo he had in his bag. The picture if him and his parents. He smiled at the picture before putting in back in his bag. He shuffled carefully out of the bathroom and down the hall. When he came to the first open door he found Scott putting blankets and pillows onto a bed._

_When Scott saw stiles in the door he smiled at him. Stiles gave a awkward wave. Stiles shifted the bag in his arms. “Do you think...that you could wash my clothes? If it's to much don't worry about it I just-”_

“ _No no no, I can wash them. I can. No big deal.”_

_Stiles opened his bag and dug out the picture again and held it tight before handing his bag over to the outstretched hand. Stiles pretended not to feel Scott's eyes locking onto the scars on his arms. Stiles crossed his arms over his chest and hid the marks as best he could._

_Scott noticed the marks but tried his best to act like he didn't. He's seen them before but they always grabbed his attention. He took the bag and slung it over his shoulder. “I'm going to go throw these into the washer. I'll put them in the dryer when they're finished. Just um...get comfortable and there's the remote so watch TV and whatever. Yeah.” Scott started walking away. “Oh I'm just across the hall so if you need anything, which you know, so just knock. If you need anything.”_

_Stiles nodded. “Thank you.”_

_*_

_Scott turned on the washer and loaded it with the filthy clothes. He wrinkled his nose at the smell but just threw extra detergent in along with fabric softener to hopefully get rid of the smell. As the washer filled he pulled out his phone and dialed the number he knew by heart._

“ _Scott it's one in the morning, what do you want?”_

“ _Derek I did something really stupid. So. Very. Stupid.”_

“ _Calling me at one was the first. What's the second and why are you even awake?”_

“ _I was in the studio and I saw Stiles on my way home.”_

“ _Your crush from the shelter?”_

“ _Yeah and the guy from the diner.”_

“ _The sandwich guy?”_

“ _Yeah. It was raining and I couldn't just leave him.”_

“ _What did you do buy him a room?”_

“ _No. I brought him home.”_

“ _Scott-”_

“ _I know Derek. It's dumb a stupid thing to do but it was pouring out. He was soaked and I just couldn't leave him out there.” Scott heard Derek sigh and shuffle around on the other end._

“ _Did you wear a condom?”_

“ _What?! I didn't-he isn't-it's not like that.”_

“ _You sure?”_

“ _Yes I'm sure Derek. I mean it used to be but not anymore I'm just...trying to be a good friend.” Stiles went back around the corner and up the stairs. He quickly crawled into the bed and curled up under the covers. He was nearly asleep when when he felt the bed shift. He opened eyes and was greeted by dark brown fur and gold eyes. The dog sniffed at his face and along his body before laying down next to Stiles. Stiles carefully reached out and ran his fingers through her fur. He only petted her a few times before he was fast asleep._

_Stiles woke up to bacon and something wet rubbing against his cheek. He cracked a eye open and yelped when he was greeted but a snout and big eyes. He scooted back away from the dog and hit the floor with a thud. The dog jumped off the bed and padded over to the rumpled form. Stiles let out a panicked sound and shuffled away._

“ _Lila no!” Lila turned toward Scott and jumped on him in excitement. “Out.” Lila let out a huff and hesitated before trotting out of the room. “I thought you were okay with dogs?”_

“ _I was, am. I just wasn't prepared to wake up to a giant beast in my face.”_

_Scott chuckled.“Understandable. I was making breakfast if you want some.”_

_Stiles shook his head. “I should really be going.”_

“ _Just stay for breakfast. I'm sure you don't have to rush to be anywhere.” Scott cringed immediately after he said it. “I'm sorry I didn’t mean-I just-sorry...”_

_Stiles shook his head. “It's fine. Your right.” Stiles pulled himself to his feet. “I think I'm going to get dressed and leave. I don't want to put you out.”_

“ _Look man I'm sorry I didn't mean it.” Scott grabbed Stiles' wrist. “Just stay for breakfast. Please?” Stiles isn’t sure if I was Scott's tone, or the way he looked distressed at the thought of Stiles leaving. Whatever it was Stiles found himself leaning forward and closing the distance between their mouths. Scott let out a moan and had his fingers in Stiles' hair instantly._

_Stiles' hands scrambled t the waist of Scott's pants. “Just one more time. Then we're done.” Scott nodded and pressed their mouths back together. “I'm serious Scott.” Scott mouthed along his jaw. “God I missed you.”_

-

Stiles was helping Isaac with his work vaguely listening to the TV in the background. When the MTV news caught his attention. He looked up and his eyes nearly bulged out of his head. “...and in other news Scott McCall, the lead singer of Full Moon Rising, has recently admitted to a interview that he is not only taken, but that he is gay.” The screen image switched to Scott in a interview with his band members. “So I know that Lydia is taken by a mystery person, Kira is recently single, and Derek's love love is forever a mystery but what about you? How are your love life Scott?” He asked looking at the band members. Scott smiled.

“Well I know with me personally it's great for the most part. Trying to convince my boyfriend to move in is harder than I anticipated but I think I'm wearing him down.”

“Your boyfriend?” The band seemed unsurprised but the announcement.

“Uh yeah. We've been together for a while now.”

Stiles stared at the TV in shock. “Stiles?” There was static in his ears and blood rushing to his head. “Stiles!” Stiles whipped his head around to face Isaac. “You okay?”

“I have to find Scott.”

“What about my work?”

“I'll help you later. Just pack up and let's go.”

“But my test-”

“It's in two weeks. I swear Isaac I'll help you study but right now, I need your help.” Isaac gave in a annoyed look but started packing up.

“Do you know where he might be?”

Stiles shook his head then shrugged. “No. I mean I know where his studio is and I know where he lives but if he isn't at either of those I don't know where he is.”

“Let's go to the studio first and go from there.” Stiles nodded. They waited anxiously for the bus and jumped on quickly. When the bus pulled up to where they needed off they barely waited for the doors to open before Stiles ran off with Isaac close behind.

“Where are we going?”

“The big building up there.” They ran to the building and when they stumbled through the doors all eyes landed on them. Stiles went in search of the receptionist and Isaac shuffled behind him face red and eyes wide.

“Can I help you?” The woman behind the counter looked them up and down.

“Yes. I need to know what floor Full Moon Rising's studio is. I need to speak to Scott McCall.”

“Do you have an appointment?”

“No but I'm-he's my-we're dating.”

The receptionist chuckled. “Wow you fans work fast. Hasn't even been two hours yet.” Stiles frowned.  
“Look, Sir. I'm going to have to ask you to leave.”

“Lady you don't understand.” Isaac said from behind Stiles. “He's Scott's boyfriend, and the idiots gone and outed himself. Stiles just needs to talk to him.”

“Uh huh. Sure. You two look two steps away from being homeless.” Isaac and Stiles both frowned. “Security!”

“No! There's no need for security. Just call up and tell Scott Stiles is here.” Stiles tried to pull his arm free of the grip of the security guard. “Let me go! Please! I need to talk to Scott!” Stiles tried to wriggle out of the bear hug. Stiles was nearly tossed out of the building when a shout made the security guard stop.

“Hey! Let him go!” Stiles shoved the guard away when he was released and stomped over angrily to Scott.

“You _idiot!_ ” Stiles shoved at Scott. “Have you lost your _mind_! Do you have any idea how you've just screwed yourself over! Why would you go on TV and tell everyone!”

“I wasn't aware we were supposed to keep it secret.” Scott mumbled.

Stiles scrubbed his face with his hands. “It isn't a secret but it also isn't something I want the entire world to know about! You're about to go on tour, you're at the top of your career! You don't need all the crap you're about to get. Why would you do this?”

“Because I love you.”

Stiles stared at Scott with wide eyes. “Oh.”

Scott smiled wide. “Yeah... _oh_.” Scott pulled Stiles close by his shirt and pressed their lips together. Stiles smiled into the kiss and deepened it as much as he could. Just before the kiss turned filthy a throat cleared and they pulled apart.

Derek glared at the two. “Congrats McCall you're in love. But we need to get to our interview on time.” They pulled away with a wet smack and smiled sheepishly.

“Want to go to our interview?”

-

Stiles rolled over in bed and shuffled closer the the naked body already sticking to his back. Sweat and come making them practically glued together. He could smell bacon and the smiled when he heard Scott sniff the air.

“Mmm, breakfast.”

Stiles snorted. “Not even a good morning?”

“I think our good morning happened before the sun was up.” Scott's hand found it's way between Stiles legs and gave him a gentle squeeze.

Stiles hummed in agreement. “Isaac's making breakfast. Derek must have stayed over.”

Scott kissed the back of Stiles' neck. “I don't even know how that happened.”

“Probably better not to think about it.” Scott's fingers ghosted over Stiles puffy hole.

“How about a little exercise before breakfast?” Scott rolled them over so he could hover over Stiles.

“I'm all for a little morning exercise.”

*

“ _So how did you two meet?”_

“ _We met while I was volunteering at a Shelter.”_

“ _Animal shelter? Well maybe I should start volunteering,you two look very happy together.”_

_Scott cleared his throat nervously. “It was actually a homeless shelter.”_

“ _Serving meals together””_

“ _No.” Stiles said quickly. “I lived there.”_

“ _Oh.” The interviewer seemed shocked. “Well I guess your very lucky you met Scott then huh?”They said with a nervous chuckle._

_Scott shook his head. “Actually. I'm lucky to have met him.”_

  
  


  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank You for reading!


End file.
